With a promotion of internet communication technology, various businesses can be handled through Internet, for example requesting a new mobile phone card through Internet, opening an account through Internet, and so on. During process of handling these businesses, it is required to perform a remote identity authentication for a user so as to ensure authenticity and reliability of the user requesting business handling.
At present, a remote identity authentication method requires a user uploading a certificate image, for example an image of an identity card, then authenticity of the certificate image uploaded by the user is discriminated manually or automatically at a service provider, thus achieving identity authentication.
However, a main problem of such remote identity authentication method is that an attacker can fake an image by using various tools (for example, the image is synthesized by an image editing software), can misuse a certificate image of another one, or can photograph a certificate image of another one, and so on. The attacker can modify the details of the attacking image over and over again to mix up truth with falsehood, which would cause great difficulty in the remote identity authentication.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing and identity authentication method capable of ensuring authenticity of a certificate image uploaded by a user and improving reliability of remote identity authentication.